Poems of Pebbles
by MaudPie21
Summary: Maud Pie is devoted to rocks. She loves rocks. She has a pet rock. His name is Boulder. Maud also writes poems. Thousands of them. They are all about rocks. Which she loves. This is my first time trying to write anything like this. I'm not trying to follow any certain rules or poetic style, this all just stems from my love for the character. Maud Pie is my favorite pony.


_Author's Note: Spoilers for S4E18 (I guess?)_

Granite

Resting amidst the mud

Granite

Bathing in the moonlight

* * *

A peculiar glass

From the volcano's mass

Did make itself known

And that is how I came to own

My own Obsidian glass

* * *

Pebbles sleep beside the mountains

They pale in comparison

But share the same strength

* * *

Dunite

Distraught, determined

Falling, mixing, climbing

A rare sight to behold

Dexterity

* * *

Rock, you make me wonder

How many minerals do you comprise?

Rock, you fill me with awe

How much distance have you traveled?

Rock, you bring me happiness

How many words are left unspoken?

* * *

Sifting through the dirt

I search for a friend

My efforts are in vain

You were in my pocket

* * *

Lignite

You ignite my heart

Like crowded flames of a campfire's start

Your brownish hue

Only further endeared me to you

Never shall we part

* * *

A pile of rocks

Soothing

Shadow of a summer day

* * *

Pebble, you are small

You are a small rock

You are not a big rock

Because, you are a small rock

That is what you are

A pebble

* * *

Often do I wonder

Why some rocks are gray

Only to find later

That I've spent the whole day

Wondering to myself

Why some rocks are gray

* * *

This is a rock

He is a nice rock

Boulder befriended me when no one else would

Because nopony understood me

Like Boulder could

* * *

Pinkie

There is one rock that reminds me of you

And your little pet alligator, Gummy, too

It's called Serpentinite, and as you can probably guess

It reminds me of Gummy because of it's name

* * *

A rock is a rock is a rock is a rock

A rock like you makes me want to talk

About rocks and rocks and rocks and rocks

You are the greatest rock among rocks

For you are the rock that listens to me talk

About rocks and rocks and rocks and rocks

* * *

Your shade of gray

Reminds me of a day

A far off day I can't quite remember

It was a chilly evening near the end of December

We were plowing rocks from one field to next

When eventually my father told us to rest

My sisters and I, we all went to bed

Except for one sister whose mane was light red

She stayed up all night, there in that room

She was making a fuss all the way till next noon

The sound of laughter did fill our hearts

As she helped us remember a part of ourselves we forgot

We danced and cheered well into the night

We never thought a party would bring such delight

Thank you, Pinkie Pie For helping us remember

On that day near the end of December

To keep on smiling, through and through

I'm so lucky to have a sister like you

* * *

I feel the wind blowing

You're tossed about

As if it were nothing

You're flipped onto your back

As if you don't care

You're covered in sand

As if the air doesn't even notice you're there

It pushes you, dirties you, and breaks you too

But none of that cruelty matters to you

You're too strong, too rigid

To be broken by the wind's doings

For you are a rock

You don't have time for such things

* * *

A scarf

A rock

I like them both

One is gentle, one is coarse

Which one do I like the most?

The rock, of course

* * *

I can break a rock down

From one to many

I can identify any type

Be it big or small

But there's only one rock

That I can call

Friend

* * *

I travel through the forest

And I notice the rocks

All piled together and covered with moss

I sit at the beach

And observe the rocks

All soaking wet, below the docks

I visit Canterlot, a city of high society

And I stare at the rocks

Obscured by regality

They're all lined up, in tiny rows

Surrounding the gardens; around they go

Whether it's chipped or pristine

In pieces or whole

No rock goes unnoticed

I love them all

* * *

Basalt, your color is cleansing

Like the pure currents of the ocean

Or a powerful morning gust

You brighten my day, without all the fuss

Of having to swim, or standing on the roof

I can enjoy your splendor, with you in my hoof

You bring the ocean to me, and the air too

Everywhere you've been, I've been there with you

* * *

Metamorphic

You've been through a lot

Like temperatures that are really, really hot

And then you changed

From one rock to another

Because you are Metamorphic

And that's what you do

* * *

The rocks sit at the windowsill

Silently, wistfully

The breeze whisks past them

Fleetingly, wistfully

Their resolve unwavering

* * *

Ponies toss pebbles into the ocean

The water is pierced by the rock's descent

Ripples fly away from the scene

The rock has vanished

It descends slowly, through the darkness

A new world has been discovered

It's journey has just begun

* * *

Rocks

You are beautiful

Because you are rocks

You are more beautiful than the setting sun

More beautiful than blades of grass dancing in the wind

More beautiful than the waves of the ocean receding on the shore

More beautiful than the moon lighting up the sky at night

More beautiful than the twinkling of the stars

Because you are rocks

And you've seen it all

* * *

There are Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns too

Could each type of rock, be related to you?

Sedimentary are like Earth ponies

Patient and strong, withstanding the forces of nature

Igneous are like Pegasi

Their passion and ferocity, bursting forth with life

Metamorphic are like Unicorns

Elegant, and capable of feats of wondrous magic

There are Sedimentary, Igneous, and Metamorphic rocks too

Could each type of pony, be related to you?

* * *

I stare out the window

The darkness of the night creeping in to my room

Your pale complexion

Blends in with the moonlight

It's almost as if I were holding the moon in my hooves

* * *

The rock sits before the pond

Silently

He cannot swim

* * *

No pebble, no rock

No boulder or mountain

Could ever hold me back

If you are hurt, or sad

Lonely or lost

Call to me, sister

And I will be there

* * *

There are thousands of names

Categories, and types

But there's only one word

That I need to know

To define that which embodies me so

And that word

Is rock

* * *

You are not unfeeling

I know you are not

Everypony is special

In their own unique way

Including a rock

Between each mineral

And each speck of dirt

I know deep down

That you are enjoying yourself

* * *

Come, let us swim

My rock and I

You cannot float

So hold on to Maud Pie

* * *

Of all the rocks I've ever seen

There's only one kind that makes my eyes beam

Tender feelings fill my heart, memories flow through my mind

They were the most magnificent rocks I had ever seen

Little rock candies, specifically chosen

String in hoof, carefully woven

You never forgot what I taught you back then

The ones I made for you, are all gobbled up

But the ones you made me

I'll never give up, I'll cherish forever

For they are the rocks that are most important to me

The rock candy necklaces from my sister, Pinkie


End file.
